<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525123">Phantom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 司千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你不會死。」千空的話說得很輕，卻又沉重地壓在自己的肩上，「現在不會。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 夢境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>時間線介於漫畫第83話司被冰凍至第141話復活之間</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>眼前出現的廣闊冰原讓他有種置身於極地的錯覺，千空張望著四周圍的景色，然而放眼望去，除了遍地的巨大冰塊和冰山雪水外便無其他，穿著單薄的他在這天寒地凍的地方應該要冷得發抖，但千空一點也沒有感覺到寒冷，不過他依然下意識地拉了一下衣領，讓衣物將自己緊緊包裹。<br/>
他抬頭看向上方一片灰白色的天空，試著找出一點蛛絲馬跡來判斷自己所在的地方，可是不論千空再怎麼仔細搜索，了無人煙的景象依舊沒有絲毫線索，他只好收回探究著周遭的目光，小心翼翼地向前走了幾步，然而腳下看似厚實的冰層卻在他踏出第三步後，以他的腳掌為出發點長出蜘蛛網般的裂痕，眼見冰層開始破裂，千空立刻舉起雙手平衡自己的身體，冷靜地在冰上站穩腳步，直到裂痕停止了生長，他才慢慢向後退去。<br/>
貿然行動導致可能會讓冰層再次碎裂，千空向後走到沒有裂紋的冰層厚，便停在原地不再移動，他的腦袋快速地運轉著，試圖找出脫離窘境的辦法，但在他思考時，卻突然有人從後方叫了他的名字。</p><p>「千空。」</p><p>傳進耳裡的聲音太過熟悉，千空猛然回過頭，便看見獅子王司站在距離他背後不遠的地方，深褐色的長髮隨著迎面吹來的冷風在空中飄盪著，千空望著對方愣了幾秒鐘，才突然意識到這個人不該在這裡出現──獅子王司不應該是清醒著，畢竟他早已經親手關上對方所在的冰凍艙門，而此時此刻，真正的獅子王司應該還在沉睡裡。</p><p>「你是誰？」</p><p>千空朝著對方開口問道，直覺的警報大作，他瞇起琥珀色的眼睛直視著眼前的人，脆弱的冰層相互摩擦和碎裂的吱嘎聲響在耳邊迴盪著，但千空並不打算再前進，也不打算向後退去，他只是站在原地，與面前長的像司的人對峙著。<br/>
「獅子王司。」那個人向千空露出微笑後，回答了他的問題，然而不僅是說話的聲調，就連臉上的表情都像是石神千空所認識的獅子王司，「或是其他名字，嗯，千空想怎麼叫都可以。」<br/>
「你不是他。」千空毫不猶豫地反駁，語氣堅定而肯定，獅子王司不可能出現在這裡和自己對話，他確信著，「司不可能出現在這裡，你不是他。」<br/>
「如果我不是他。」跟前的人和獅子王司如出一轍的模樣，如果沒有經過那起事件，千空幾乎就會相信對方真的就是獅子王司，但此時的他又十分清楚，這個人絕對不是獅子王司，那究竟這個人，到底是誰？<br/>
千空的疑惑在心底不斷擴大，他聽著呼嘯的風聲和冰層的摩擦聲，直到那個人微微低下頭，輕笑出聲後說道：「那你一直以來，又是在跟誰說話？」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>手臂痠麻的感覺讓千空從夢裡脫離，他在冷凍艙上伸直自己原本曲起來的手，也動了動一整夜因為沒有變換姿勢而僵硬的肩頸，微弱的光芒從山洞外照了進來，旭日剛從地平線上緩緩升起，清脆的鳥叫聲從遠處的樹林傳來，千空望著前方的石壁，腦中還回想著剛才的夢境，如果是在過去，他大概會覺得那樣的夢荒誕又無稽，然而現在千空卻很清楚，那樣荒唐無理的夢境其來有自──獅子王司正坐在山洞口，眺望著外頭逐漸照亮天際的日光。<br/>
他用餘光看著對方的背影，似乎是感覺到千空投來的目光，原本背對著他的獅子王司也緩緩轉過頭，臉上露出千空熟悉的笑容，平靜地朝他開口：「早安，千空。」<br/>
千空沒有回答對方的話，只是一言不發地盯著與自己個著幾步距離的獅子王司，放在冷凍艙上的掌心還能感受到水泥外層的冰冷觸感，他慢慢收攏手指，目光依然停留在獅子王司的身上，千空在心裡默默地又對自己說了一次：這個人並不是獅子王司。<br/>
真正的獅子王司應該還躺在他身旁的巨大冷凍艙裡，眼前的人只是出現在他腦海裡的幻覺，千空眨著清醒後剛適應光線的眼睛，而站在洞口的人起身邁出步伐，逐漸向他一步一步走來，那與獅子王司一模一樣的身影不過是道虛幻的影子，再怎麼相像也不是真實存在的。<br/>
在他這麼想的時候，披著毛皮的司已經走到他的身邊，坐在木椅上的千空抬起頭，用眼神描摹著對方的臉龐，不管是修長的睫毛，或是高挺的鼻梁，抑或是抿著的薄唇，都和獅子王司如出一轍，他看著那個人的嘴唇動了一下，那不該存在於此的聲音傳進耳中，自顧自地向他說著：「抱歉，嗯，看你睡得很熟，就沒有叫醒你。」<br/>
對方說完後便逕自朝千空伸出手，原本不打算回應的千空這時才向後退開了一點，獅子王司的手因為千空拒絕的反應而停滯在空中，幻影臉上的微笑依舊沒有改變，像是什麼也沒有發生過一般，握緊手指後漸漸收回手臂。<br/>
那並不是真的，只是他自己的幻想，千空閉上雙眼，把那股從心底油然而生的罪惡感重新壓下，他做了幾次深呼吸，即使他已經嘗試過這個方法無數次，可是千空依舊想再試試看──或許下一次睜開眼後，關於獅子王司的幻覺就會消失在他眼前。<br/>
這樣的情況出現在冷凍睡眠後的第二個月，千空醒來之後就看見獅子王司坐在自己的床頭，他以為自己還在夢裡，才會看見正處於休眠狀態的人出現在眼前，但隨著時間過去，他知道那並不是一場虛幻的夢境。<br/>
其他人看不見站在他身邊的獅子王司的幻影，也聽不見對方和他說的每一句話，好像獅子王司只存在於他的幻想裡，千空不曾對任何人提起這件事情，畢竟不論怎麼想，這樣的狀況一點也不科學，甚至連合理的邊緣都沾不上，但在沒有影響生活的情況下，千空也任由對方跟著他──起初，他的確是這麼想著。<br/>
當千空再次張開雙眼時，現實並不如他所預期的那樣發展，一旁的獅子王司依然用著溫柔的眼神望著他，他舉起手撐在旁邊的冷凍艙上，手指揉著自己陣陣刺痛的太陽穴，千空把這樣的幻覺歸因於自己無法拯救獅子王司、又親手將人冰凍的罪惡感，潛意識才會投射出對方的幻影來安撫無法原諒自己的他，即使在陷入睡眠之前獅子王司從未怪罪過他，但無底的內疚感卻形影不離地糾纏著他。<br/>
「早安。」<br/>
千空撇開與獅子王司交會的目光，側著頭看向山洞外泛著魚肚白的天空，他自言自語般地低聲開口，不知道是說給冷凍艙裡的人聽，還是說給站在他身邊的幻覺聽。<br/>
距離他從夢裡醒來之後又過了十五分鐘二十八秒，而距離獅子王司被冰凍的那天，已經過去了二百一十四天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千空把冰凍艙外出現破漏的管線先塗上一層樹脂黏膠後，再仔細地纏上桿的柔軟的樹皮製成的綁帶，維修幾條看起來狀況比較差的線路後，又順道更新了製冷引擎內耗損的差不多的電線，看似簡單的小工程讓他從一大早就開始趕工，花上半天的時間才做完進度的一半，等到他因為疲倦而停下手上的動作時，已經是接近日落時分的傍晚。<br/>他在稍作休息後，先是把裝有施作工具的木箱從會被瀑布濺到的地方移到冰凍艙旁，正準備轉身繼續確認電力的管線時，就聽見一直待在他身邊的獅子王司開口：「他們來了。」<br/>千空這時才回過頭，就看見未來和西瓜兩人手牽著手出現在山洞口，而未來的手裡還捧著一大束看起來像是剛從森林裡摘下的鮮花。<br/>「千空！」西瓜蹦蹦跳跳地來到他的身旁，好奇地看著千空手裡的罐子問道：「這是什麼？」<br/>「哼哼，這是樹脂。」他把手裡裝有黏膠的罐子拿到西瓜的面前，拿起裡頭塗抹用的木棍向上一拉，瞬間牽起細長的淺黃色絲線，「是拿來補破洞或是把物體黏起來用的。」<br/>「什麼東西都可以用樹脂黏起來嗎？」即使西瓜因為帶著千空為她特別製作的面具而擋住了小小的臉蛋，但他依舊能從孩子的口氣猜測出對方面具下的興奮表情，「西瓜有一個很喜歡的瓶子，但是之前不小心摔破一小角⋯⋯」<br/>「可以喔。」千空曲起雙腿，蹲到和西瓜一樣的高度，朝著孩子點點頭後說道：「下次帶來，我幫你修。」<br/>「太好了！」西瓜開心地高舉著雙手，轉頭對著後方的未來大喊：「未來！我的瓶子可以用樹脂修好了！」<br/>「啊，太好了！」未來一邊把剛才手中的白色鮮花放進陶製的瓶子裡，一邊笑著回答西瓜的話，「千空果然很厲害啊！」<br/>「就是啊！」西瓜用力地點著頭，「千空很厲害！」<br/>起初坐在千空身邊的獅子王司在這時突然站了起來，慢慢地走向正將裝有花朵的瓶子拿到冷凍艙旁的未來，他望著男人輕柔地伸手撫摸著自己妹妹的頭，眼神裡充滿著對家人的疼愛，千空將這一切都看進眼底，他知道，未來不會因為獅子王司這樣的碰觸而有任何感覺，只有他一個人知曉──知曉獅子王司這一分、這一秒的表情，還有那些沒說出口，流漏在舉止間的溫柔情感。<br/>「這些花好看嗎？」未來把瓶子放好後，又稍微用手把花朵集中，才微微撇過頭看著千空問，「不知道哥哥會不會喜歡這種花。」<br/>「我很喜歡。」站在未來身邊的獅子王司笑著對少女說道，原本低頭看著未來的人這時抬起頭，隔著冰凍艙往千空的方向看去，「謝謝你。」<br/>千空知道獅子王司投來的目光所代表的涵義，畢竟他比誰都清楚，對方現在所說的話，身旁的未來是聽不見的，只有千空能夠把獅子王司的意念傳遞出去，他在未來沒有查覺到時忍不住嘆了一口氣，經過這段時間，千空不禁開始懷疑，或許被他視為幻覺的獅子王司，有可能是一般人口中所謂的靈魂。<br/>從復活到現在這一刻，他和獅子王司真正相處的時間僅有二個月，多數對於這個人的瞭解除了那段短時間裡所留下的回憶外，只有自己對於獅子王司的個性所做的推測，但幻影所說的話，甚至做出的反應，早已經超出千空對獅子王司這個人的了解。<br/>但靈魂這種說法，卻又虛幻地讓千空無法輕易相信，若他的疑問為真，那獅子王司的靈魂，為何又會選上自己呢？<br/>「他會喜歡的。」千空把未解的疑惑埋進腦海深處，對著未來彎起嘴角說著，「而且，他一定會跟你說謝謝。」<br/>聽見千空這番話之後，未來臉上的笑容更加燦爛，與獅子王司如出一轍的紅褐色眼睛瞇了起來，「千空真的很了解哥哥。」<br/>「謝謝你，千空。」在未來說完之後，獅子王司也對著千空道謝，「謝謝你幫我告訴未來。」<br/>眼前的兄妹倆人都笑得開懷，即使未來並不知道剛才千空說的話，其實是自己哥哥的幻影所說的，但在這一瞬間，眼前的畫面彷彿化成一道暖流，鑽進千空的身體裡，在他心臟的位置不斷膨脹，飽脹的感覺有些奇怪，卻不令人討厭。<br/>「我只是陳述事實。」千空過了許久之後，才又重新開口，像是回應未來的話，也像是說給獅子王司聽。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>修復的工作一直持續到晚上，雖然他可以將電源外接燈泡點亮整個山洞，但為了不要影響發電機的線路，千空還是選擇在山洞裡點起了火把，在昏暗的空間裡，閃爍的火光照著獅子王司堅毅的臉龐，斑駁的光影忽明忽滅。<br/>隨著時間過去，千空不確定這樣是否正常，但在不知不覺，他已經習慣了獅子王司以這樣的存在陪在他身邊。<br/>他用手腕擦掉從額頭滑落的汗水，最後一條金屬線被接上後，他小心翼翼地把管線推回原先的位置，大功告成後，千空癱坐在地上，頭自然地向後一仰，便看見後方坐在冷凍艙上的獅子王司。<br/>他們在那一刻眼神交會，千空不禁又想起在進入冰凍睡眠前，獅子王司也是用著相同的目光望著他，那雙曾經在格鬥場上能夠懾人的眼眸傳達了太多情感，愧疚的、喜愛的、難過的、眷戀的，千空忍不住想，一個人真的能夠同時擁有這麼複雜的情感嗎？<br/>所有自然的現象幾乎都能以科學來做解釋，唯獨位於食物鏈頂端的人類除外，更確切地說，人類所抱持的情感便是其中最無法以科學詮釋的存在，如同獅子王司眼中的飽含的感情，還有之於他所產生的幻覺，沒有任何理論能夠支持千空所見的景象。<br/>他深深地吸了一口氣，把手裡剩下的維修材料放進工作箱裡，千空從地上站起來之後拍了拍衣服上的灰塵，正準備要踏出步伐離開時，經過冷凍艙的他看見傍晚時未來帶來的花朵已經垂在陶瓶的邊緣，看起來奄奄一息的樣子，他把手裡的工具箱換到左手，用右手握住瓶身，打算將快要枯萎的花帶離這裡。<br/>「花總有凋謝的一天。」獅子王司在千空走到中途時，突然像是喃喃自語一般說道，千空雖然沒有回過頭，但依舊為此停下腳步，而對方也繼續說著：「他們從盛開的那一刻起，就不斷走向死亡。」<br/>獅子王司的聲音彷彿在唸著陌生的詩詞，低語呢喃，卻又清楚地傳進千空的耳中。</p><p>「而人類也是。」</p><p>剎那間，千空想說些什麼，但到了嘴邊的話語全都卡在喉嚨，他的手握緊裝有白花的陶瓶，死緊的，就連瓶身上的紋路都深深地烙印進掌心中，當時決定要親手冰凍獅子王司的無力感重新在心底翻攪著，而對方也繼續說了下去。</p><p>「我也會死，千空。」</p><p>他感覺到自己在顫抖，卻仍然沒有回頭，好像只要看見幻影，曾經堅定的意志就會被摧毀，千空筆直地望著前方，他是如此地相信著，自己一定會找出石化的方式，就像當初答應獅子王司的，找出解救對方的方法，而驟然間，剛才說不出口的話像是掙脫了束縛，傾瀉而出。<br/>「你不會死。」千空的話說得很輕，卻又沉重地壓在自己的肩上，「現在不會。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>